tristesse
by Gaenouchka
Summary: John ose enfin retourner dans leur appartement, après tout ce temps... /! léger spoiler du dernier épisode


J'entends un bruit.

Un bruit qui vient des escaliers. Au son du pas lourd et irrégulier il ne s'agit pas de Mme Hudson. Ces pas s'arrêtent, semblent hésiter. Je le sais, je le sens, ils ont envie de faire demi-tours, mais il n'y a que le silence. Pendant un long moment. Il me semble entendre soupirer. Les pas reprennent et achèvent doucement cette fois, les dernières marches de l'escalier.

La porte grince et je vois John emmitouflé dans son manteau, est ce que lui me vois ? Non je ne pense pas, je suis bien caché avec tout ce capharnaüm qu'est l'appartement. en tout cas il doit faire des insomnies, il à l'air ailleurs et semble avoir du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il veut faire. Il s'arrête au pas de la porte canne à la main. Il jette un regard circulaire à la pièce, ses iris marrons se posent sur chaque objets familiers, le fauteuil, le mur meurtri par les balles, la pile de livres scientifiques, le violon qui hurle en silence, tous recouvert d'un linceul de poussière. Sur ce dernier objet il semble tiquer. Il semble se retenir de pleurer. Je le vois a ses yeux et aux légers tremblements qui le secouent. Avec une lenteur religieuse il se dirige vers l'instrument de musique solitaire.

Il passe si près de moi que j'arrive a sentir une odeur d'alcool. Il boit maintenant ? C'est à cause de tout ce qui c'est passé depuis St Barth. Je ne pensais pas que cela le tourmenterait à ce point. J'efface rapidement cette pensée parasite pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il va faire. Il pose doucement sa canne sur son fauteuil avec le coussin aux couleurs anglaises à coté de lui, prend fébrilement le stradivarius entre ses doigts. Il caresse les cordes faisant sortir une faible mélodie plaintive. Il tremble de plus en plus. À la tristesse s'ajoute cette colère, il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend rien. Une corde claque, sa main droite se resserre sur l'instrument, tellement fort que le bruit du bois qui craque parvient à mes oreilles. Il tourne la tête vers le mur qui est encore couverts d'articles de journaux, de photos de preuves et de suspects. Ce qu'il arrive alors me glace sur place ; son bras se tend et il lance par là même le pauvre violon sur ce patchwork de papier de toute ses forces. Une explosion de bruit et de débris retenti alors dans toute la pièce; il commences à pleurer. Son visage est déformé par la tristesse et l'incompréhension. Sous cette haine apparente je reste interdit. Il ne m'a pas encore vu.

« - SHERLOCK ! »

Les murs tremblent sous le hurlement.

« - POURQUOI ? ESPÈCE DE SALE ÉGOÏSTE ! »

Il s'attaque à l'archet maintenant, en le brisant en deux.

« - tu t'es bien amusé, hein ? A jouer avec moi. Je pensais, je CROYAIS que ce que j'avais entre les mains c'était une nouvelle vie ! »

A flots ses larmes continuent à couler. Mais je ne peux pas bouger. Alors j'écoute.

« - Tu m'a fait revivre ! Tu m'a redonné gout à la vie ! Alors pourquoi avoir tout foutu en l'air, tu peux me le dire ? Hein ? NOUS ÉTIONS AMI ! TU L'ENTEND ? AMI ! POURQUOI NE M'AS TU RIEN DIS ? J'AURAIS ÉTÉ LA ! A TE SOUTENIR MÊME SI C'AVAIT ÉTÉ AU PÉRIL DE MA VIE ! »

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et ses doigts se crispent entre ses cheveux blond.

« - J'ai trop souffert à l'époque, et tu m'a donné une nouvelle chance. Sans toi je n'aurais pas pu renaitre. Alors… maintenant à quoi ça rime tout ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! JE SOUFFRE ENCORE PLUS QU'AVANT ! Si tu pouvais me voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tu verrais la loque humaine que je suis devenue, tu verrais ce que Lestrade est devenu… et madame Hudson ? Elle a faillit y passer à cause du chagrin que tu lui as causé. »

Il fait une pause et se relève. Je vois que ses yeux sont maintenant vides de toute émotions.

« - a quoi ça sert de vivre sans toi ? Le monde est devenu gris, je ne ressent plus rien, je me meure Sherlock… je le sais... tout aurais pu être différent… si… tu m'avais tout expliqué... si tu m'avais fais confiance »

Sa main se dirige alors dans la poche intérieure de son manteau et ressort avec un revolver.

« - Je n'en peux plus, ça va faire un an bientôt, et, malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à ne plus penser à toi, sautant de ce foutu hôpital, toi écartant les bras pour mieux embrasser le sol… Sherlo-. »

ce nom tant espéré se tait dans un nouveau flot de larme.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il à rapporter son ancienne arme de service ici ? Un éclair me traverse soudain l'esprit. J'ai envie de lui hurler la vérité, mais il ne sort que du silence. Ce dernier devient lourd et pesant. J'aimerais tellement tout t'expliquer, mais je ne peux pas ! Pourquoi suis-je ainsi fait ? Il n'est pas mort ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! Je vois avec horreur qu'il lève son arme vers sa tempe droite, mais ses yeux se posent sur moi.

« - tu étais là toi… »

Un sourire triste s'installe sur son visage.

« - tu ne serviras plus à personne maintenant. »

dans un bruit bref mais horrible, je le vois s'écrouler à terre tendit que son sang éclabousse mon crâne blanchi.

* * *

*pas taper !* *se barre dans un bunker*

je sais encore un drame, mais je suis inspirée et je suis plutôt contente de ce second "premier jet".

PS : j'ai écouté les OST de sherlock, OST de good bye lenine aussi (le thème principal). et vous, que mettez vous comme musiques quand vous écrivez ? a oui j'ai eu des tonnes de visites en à peine une journée, je vous remercie tous pour tout ça et pour les review ! sa me fait énormément plaisir.

encore merci, car que serait l'histoire sans le lecteur ?

sur ce je vous dit à bientôt !


End file.
